La Sepiente de oro (the golden snake) ON HOLD-SORRY
by FallenSoul62
Summary: sorry for having no summary as of yet but there will be one once I've decided how to summarize my story.
1. pz read disclaimer and warnings

_**Disclaimer and warning page **_

_~Hello everyone this is my third fan fiction, so if there are any grammar mistakes or I've missed something out of the films or got something wrong, I apologize and feel free to leave a comment to tell me what it is. Also this is not the first story chapter as you can see, lol, this is disclaimer and warning page._

***Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter or its characters and their powers they all belong to J. K. Rowling. The same goes for the labyrinth and its characters and their powers that all belong to sony pictures entertainment *****

***Warning: **This is story is an AU containing a dark /creature /Sherlock Holmes like /powerful harry, Ron-Hermione-Ginny- Potter family and Dumbledore bashing, yaoi, mpreg, time travel, snarky but nice Snape and all around ooc-ness*****


	2. info (needs to be read)

I KNOW THIS IS BORING BUT I RECOMMEND YOU READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY, BECAUSE I WON'T BE EXPLAINING ANY OF THIS IN DEPETH LATER ON, I'LL ONLY BE DOING A QUICK SUMMARY.

_**A/N:**__ most of this information is from wikia, mythical creatures guide and made up by me._

**Information **

**Film/Anime:**Harry Potterand the Labyrinth crossover

**Type: **_Hadraniel (harry)/Severus/Lucius ….yaoi (boyxboy)_

Hadraniel (harry)/Tom Riddle (Lord Voldermort) ….family

_**Random information**_

1)… Wizard pregnancies, though very rare, is possible (in my story) and if a wizard does get pregnant it is said that they are blessed by mother magic, and are one of her chosen few to ensure the continuation of wizard kind. There are 4 requirements that a wizard needs and has to be, if they are to become a carrier, and they are 1) physically fit (no major health problems), 2) mentally/ emotionally stable, 3) magically powerful and 4) they have to have some sort of creature blood, no matter how small, running though their veins, and it has to be 'awake' not dormant as is the case with most wizards/witches. The last one is rather unknown as most witches/wizards consider it 'unclean' to have creature blood.

2)…There is only going to be three horcruxes…the dairy, the locket and a sword (I made up the last one)

3)…I've changed Harry's name to Hadraniel

4)…James and Lily didn't die

5)…I gave Harry a twin brother

6)…The prophecy is a fake

7)…language accents when people in the underground speak English:

Eastern territory—Russian, Romanian, Bulgarian

Northern territory—Swedish, Latvian, Irish

Western territory—French, German, Austrian

Southern territory—Italian, Greek, Spanish

8)…Universal and main languages spoken in the underground: Latin, old and modern English

_**Creatures**_

(The main and minor ones that will show up in the story)

**Main ones**

**Fae…**Thefae (also known as fairy)is a type of mythical being often described as supernatural or metaphysical. Also a fae can resemble various beings of other mythologies, though the uses of the term fae in myths and folklore have many different definitions. In today's culture they are often described as small, winged humanoids, while originally they were depicted as tall, radiant, angelic beings of great beauty, much like how J.R. described the appearance of the elves of middle earth.

It has been said that Fae can use any element (water, air, earth etc…) and can be either light or dark in nature. Fae, both light and dark, are to be noted for their mischievous and malicious ways, which is done with the help of their vast magical powers. It has also been said that fae have a habit of stealing babies, toddlers and small children from unsuspecting families, (I made the next bit up) which in a sense is true as they only steal babies, toddlers and small children if they are being abuse by a member of their family, have been abandoned or orphaned.

(I made the next bit up) A fae's life span is much like that of an elf although unlike an elf the fae are not born immortal, they are granted immortality on their hundred and thirteenth birthday which is when they are considered to be an adult in the eyes of the rest of the fae. Though it is on their sixty third birthday, when they gain their elemental powers, that they are legally resisted as an adult in fae culture. From when fae children are born, which is rarity, they grow up just like a human child would until they reach the age of thirteen years. Once they reach this age the aging process slows down remarkably, until it takes the fae child fifty years to age three years giving them the appearance of a sixteen year old. This will happen again till they reach the appearance of eighteen years, which is when the aging process slows down once again making it so that for every hundred years they will look like they only aged two years (e.g. 18 yrs to 20 yrs in appearance).It's only once they reach the appearance of twenty two years do they stop aging all together, although after a few years they can decide whether or not to look older by taking a specially made potion.

As for a fae's weakness there are only three that are so deadly that they can kill the fae; first is having their magic and immortality forcibly stripped from them, second is iron which is like poison to a fae and lastly is by either decapitation, gutted or stabbed through the heart. There is also one thing that can cause a fae to go insane and that is the unsuspected death of their mate/mates. Plus another weakness is that fae cannot lie though they can confuse people by twisting their words and actions.

**Goblins**…There are two main types of goblins that come from the underground, both of which are subjects of the goblin king. The first type, who moved to earth with the first goblin king's permission, is a highly intelligent race of small hominids with long fingers and feet that coexist with the wizards in the wizarding world. Their most distinct features are their peach colored skin tone, black eyes and white or grey hair. Also they're adept metalsmiths, which was taught to them by dwarves, notable for their silverwork; they even mint coins for wizarding currency. Due to their skills with money and finances, that was taught to them by the elves, they control the wizarding economy to a large extent and run Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

The second type, that is vastly different to the first, is a hominid race of average intelligence with some even down right stupid, which live in the village around the goblin castle with some living in the barracks of the castle. They also share the long fingers and feet features that the first type has. Their most distinct features are their green or brown-grey skin tone, brown eyes and dark brown or black hair. Also these goblins have only ever lived in the underground, unlike the first, taking on rather human like jobs such as guards and cleaners in the castle, while in the village they become shop keepers, pub owners, miners, normal villagers etc…

Both types of goblins have a diet that consists of meat, roots and fungi. Both also converse in a language known as Gobbledegook, with their second language being Latin which is one the main language spoken in the underground (like English is on earth). All goblins have the average height of 48 inches with domed shaped heads, long pointed ears, long pointed noses and slanted eyes and eyebrows. Also all goblins, no matter what job or personality they have, are warriors at heart and are trained at a young age to fight and kill with any weapon, mostly swords and spears, as well as how to quickly and silently kill someone with their bare hands or any other sensible part of their body.

**Basilisks…** Basilisks are said to be creatures of evil. Almost every time a basilisk is described, there is that little detail that they can kill a person with one glance and can turn a person to stone when their eyes meet through a ghost or a reflective surface. Basilisks have many different forms, depending on the myth. Some myths say basilisks are giant snakes that have venom stored in their teeth and if one of its teeth just scratches your skin, you will die unless you have a Phoenix or a store of Phoenix tears nearby. Other myths say the basilisk is a giant, ugly rooster that hatched from a chicken's egg being incubated by a frog or toad. The rooster basilisk usually is described as having dead parasites falling off its feathers. The rooster myth says that if the basilisk sees its reflection it will explode and the resulting dust is lethal if inhaled.

The only two ways to kill a basilisk is by chopping off its head, and/or piercing its brain with some type of sharp object or weapon, most preferably a sword or spear.

**Werewolves…** A pureblood lyc is a lycanthrope that was born with the condition and can transform at will. The pureblood does not experience his first transform until puberty. Even though he is called a pureblood, both of his parents cannot be lycanthropes. The pureblood is almost always born of a lycanthrope father and a non-lycanthrope mother. The female lycanthrope cannot carry a child, simply because a fetus cannot survive the mother's twenty-seven transformations during pregnancy. Rarely does it survive even one transformation. The only way for a baby to be conceived from two lyc parents is if the father and mother use in vitro fertilization to fertilize her egg with the father's sperm, and the fertilized egg is then implanted into the uterus of a non-lycanthrope surrogate mother. A lycanthrope baby born on a full moon will not be born in its werewolf state it will be human like any normal baby.

There is a direct relationship between a pubescent child's hormonal changes and the onset of his monthly transformations. At the age when the typical pubescent child's pituitary gland releases gonadotropins into the bloodstream, the pituitary gland releases an additional hormone, lycantropin. While the gonadotropins trigger the testes and ovaries to begin production of testosterone and estrogen, lycantropin acts upon the thyroid gland to begin a cyclical glandular process in the body, which sets into motion his or her monthly transformation cycle. It would appear that the wait until puberty is an evolutionary mechanism, preventing pureblood lycanthropes from having their first Moon before the body is developed enough to survive the transformation. Just as a young girl experiences a widening of the hips as she enters her childbearing years, developing the frame necessary to carry a child to term, prepubescent lycanthropes have to develop the bone and tissue structure that can endure the violent breakdown and rebuilding of these structures during a full moon.

A person infected with lycanthrope through a bite on some part of their body is, for all tense and purposes, still a perfectly normal human, with the only differences being the increased strength, speed, healing, eye sight, and senses. Also they can't transform at will like a pureblood would be able to, their body is forced to transform once ever full moon. All lycanthropes, be them pureblood or not, can be killed with any weapon as long as it's made out of pure silver, and sharp enough to pierce through their tough skin. Also the plant wolfsbane is used as a werewolf repellent, protecting people from the wolf. Wolfsbane can even make a werewolf run away by the smell of it or die if eaten, which is extremely hard to get a werewolf to do.

**Minor ones**

**Incubus…**An incubus is a demon that enters the dreams of women and engages in sexual activity in order to have a child. It's classified as a male counterpart of the female succubus, who engaged in sexual activity with men. Like the succbi, incubi wore out their partners with constant sex and would even kill them. The incubus is just as beautiful and desired as his female counterpart the succubus. The incubus and succubus are actually the same as they swap genders at specific points. For example, they would become succubi whenever they required semen, their life source. They would then become incubi and use that semen to impregnate women. But some believe that it applies to only to succubi and, that when an incubus sleeps with another man he would absorb his victim's semen and use it as his own.

When a human has intercourse with a succubus/incubus over long periods of time, they will start feeling a need for more sex with the incubus/succubus or go insane with how much life force they've lost. Sometimes these demons are able to conceive children and when they do, that child will obtain supernatural abilities and can become extremely persuasive. These human incubus/ succubus hybrids are called cambions.

**Veela…** The Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads while long feathery, scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Veela seem to be quite an irascible race.

**Elves/High elves …**Elves are revived as a race of semi-divine beings of human stature that are friendly with nature and animals. Elves are most known to have long pointed ears, and the length and shape of these ears varies depending on where they came from and what clan they belong to. Elves tend to be immortal or longeval in comparison to humans, more beautiful and wiser, with sharper senses and perceptions, and abilities or crafts that seem alien or magical. Often elves do not possess facial or body hair, are not portrayed as fat or old and are consequently perceived to be androgynous. Most high elves are distinguished from other elves by their place of living, as they usually dwell in stone cities, instead of woods, like wood-elves.

As stated above 'Elves are most known to have long pointed ears, and the length and shape of these ears varies depending on where they came from and what clan they belong to'. This also applies to their coloring as well. For example, if an elf was from an area that has a cold climate then they would have white, grey or platinum blonde hair, with a caramel or coca brown skin tone and silver or ice blue/green eyes. If an elf was from an area that has a hot climate then they will have red, auburn or strawberry blonde hair, with a pale ivory skin tone and brown, pure gold or sea green eyes. And lastly if an elf is from an area that has a mixture of both, they would have black, brown or golden blonde hair, with a pale white skin tone and sapphire blue, emerald green or golden brown eyes.


	3. prolouge

_**La Serpiente de oro**_

***Warning: **This is story is an AU containing a dark /creature /Sherlock Holmes like /powerful harry, Ron- Ginny-Potter family and Dumbledore bashing, yaoi and all around ooc-ness*****

**A/N:** I pushed forward the years that HP is set in e.g. harry's birth – 1980 is now 2000

**A/N: **There is a very big time difference between the underground and earth. Instead of changing the year once a year like we do (2013-2014), in the underground they change it every 25 years as everyone in the underground live very long lives or are immortal. So they don't get confused they add 01, 02, 03 etc…to the end of their year (1326/01) till it reaches 25, which is when they finally change the year.

. 1yr (Earth) it would be 25yrs (underground)

. 10yrs (Earth) it would be 250yrs (underground)

. 20yrs (Earth) it would be 500yrs (underground)

. 1 century *100yrs* (Earth) it would be 2,500yrs (underground)

So with the 7th (we call it 8th on earth) century (both earth and underground) as a starting point, when it's the 20th (we call it 21st) century (Earth) it would be the 14th century (underground).

**Guide**

"Hello"… means talking

_Hello... means flashback/memories/thoughts_

"**Hello"…means Parseltongue/ other creature languages**

"Hello"… other languages e.g. spainish, german, Chinese etc…

"_~Hello~"… means Latin (main language in the underground) _

_**-Prologue-**_

The Potters, consisting of James, his wife lily and their young twin sons Damien and Hadrian, are just like any other light wizarding family in England, well, except for two things one of which is only know by a small group of people. The first is that they're members of a group called 'the order of the phoenix' which was made by the leader of the light, and headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, to fight for and protect the people in the on-going war against the leader of the dark, lord Voldermort, and his followers called 'death eaters'. The second is a prophecy that was told to Albus by the seer Sybill Trelawney, on the day of the twins' birth, as he interviewed her at the pub, Hog's head, for a teaching position at Hogwarts.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…**_

_**Born to those who have thrice difed him, born as the seventh month dies…**_

_**And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…**_

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

Unfortunately as the prophecy was being recited a death eater, Severus Snape who saw Albus and followed him, overheard the first part of the prophecy, before being caught by the owner of the Hog's head, Aberforth Dumbledore Albus' big brother, and being thrown out of the pub. It wasn't long after that he informed his master, the dark Lord Voldermort, about the part of the prophecy he overheard. Needless to say Voldermort's reaction was rather volatile at first as he refused to believe such a prophecy existed, but once he calmed down enough to actually think clearly he begin to scheme and plot his survival and the downfall of the prophesied child.

Voldemort knew that there were three boys that met the requirements of the prophecy: Aside from the Potter twins, the other baby was Neville Longbottom, who was born on July 30th 2000 to Frank and Alice Longbottom, who had, like James and Lily Potter, defied Voldermort on three different occasions. Fortunately for the Longbottoms, Voldermort cast aside their baby as the prophesied child because they're pureblood, and instead chose the Potters twins as his targets because, like him, they are only half-blood. Voldermort chose the twins as he believed them to be most dangerous to him, reason being is because one) they're half-bloods like him or so he thought, and two) they're descendants of one of the Hogwarts founders like him.

When Severus Snape heard this he, in shock, fear and disbelief, ran to Dumbledore, and told him how Voldermort thought the Potter twins were to be his would-be vanquishers, and that he was going to kill them to ensure his survival. To make sure Dumbledore did help them, Severus offered his loyalty to Dumbledore as well as becoming a spy for him, in exchange for Lily Potter's protection, who is his best friend and sister in all but blood since his time at Hogwarts. This offer, which Dumbledore happily accepted, caused Severus Snape to be bound to not one but now two masters, Lord Voldermort and Albus Dumbledore, who are alike in so many ways yet so different in others.

Just as Severus hoped for, Albus did help the Potters by informing them of what Severus told him, and when they demanded the reason why Voldermort decided to do such a thing, it in turn made Albus, albeit reluctantly, have to tell the Potters of the prophecy. That was when the Potters went into hiding in a cottage at Godric's Hollow, which was placed under a fidelius charm **(1), **by Albus' reasoned advice, with Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily's long-time friend, as secret keeper. Originally the secret keeper was going to be Sirius Black, James brother in all but blood, but again under Albus's sound advice it was changed to Peter as Sirius would be the obvious choice in being secret keeper.

With a year of searching, Voldermort finally found out where the Potters were hiding, as well as that they were using a fidelius charm to conceal themselves from him and his followers. With the help of one of his new followers, Voldermort was able to find and enter the Potter's home to kill the Potter twins.

_-Flashback-_

_-Godric's Hollow, England ~ 31__st__ October 2001-_

_All was mostly silent at Godric's Hollow, disturbingly so, as the only sound that could be heard is the howling of the bitterly cold wind. Suddenly the black misty clouds that mostly filled up the darkened sky disappeared to reveal a hauntingly beautiful full silver grey moon; the silver light of said moon immediately pierced through the thin sheet of raising grey, smoky mist to cast itself upon a dark brown thatched roof house that's stood at the end of the street, the house which belonged to the pureblood wizard James Potter, his muggle-born wife Lily Potter nee Evans and their half-blood twin sons, Damien and Hadrian Potter._

_A thunderous cracking sound was heard multiple times outside in the street of Godric's Hollow, which caused Pettigrew, who was babysitting the twins for the Potters, to shake nervously as he shuffled out of the living room to open the front door. Just as he was about open it said door was blasted off its hinges with a loud bang to reveal lord Voldermort, dressed in black robes and cloak, who was in the process of lowering his yew wand, as he watched the door smack into the hallway wall with a visible shudder before it broke into pieces. With a smirk of triumph on his lips Voldermort strode into the house noticing with distain the abundance of the colour red and gold decorating the walls; snorting in disgust he quickly locked his flaming blood red eyes onto the shaking, pathetic form of Pettigrew, and with barely contained malicious excitement changed his smirk to a rather wicked grin, "Where are they?!" Voldermort questioningly demanded as he pushed a lock of his short raven black, wavy hair out of his eyes._

_A mouse like squeak escaped from Pettigrew as he flung himself into a kneeling position on the ground at his lord's feet, "They are up…s…stairs i…in the nursery, my l...l…lord!" Stuttered Pettigrew pathetically which caused Voldermort to sneer at the display as he hauled Pettigrew off the floor by the back of his mud coloured robes, and pushed him, none to gently, in the direction of the stairs. The snickering of the two lower ranked death eaters, which Voldermort brought with him, was ignored as the pair walked up the creaking staircase in a tense silence towards the nursery, and the moment they reached their destination all Voldermort could do was stare at the white slightly open door that stood between him and his prey, as a feeling of intense victory and slight forbidding washed over him. With a smirk Voldermort pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the blue and cream decorated room, "Leave me!" He suddenly commanded after a moment of glaring coldly at the twin oak cribs which caused Pettigrew to let out another undignified and frightened squeak, before he ran down the landing and then the stairs, nearly falling as he does so, to join his fellow waiting death eaters. _

_Voldermort silently chuckled at Pettigrew's expense as he goes to stand in front of one of the cribs and look down at the supposedly sleeping boy inside. Short red wild hair was what he focuses his attention on first until a whimper from the toddler drew his attention to the teary brown eyes that stared back at him, "You must be Damien. Even with red hair you look just like your father, such a pity." He whispered to himself as he stared coldly at the now openly crying toddler for a second or two before he moved over to the other crib, only to be shockingly surprised to find himself staring into most intense, almost glowing, pair of green eyes that are peered up at him through short black wild hair. "Oh! But you have the look of your mother about you and such powerful eyes, __avada kedavra green. It's such a shame I am going to have to kill you, dear Hadrian."_

_With that said he raised his yew wand and pointed it in Hadrian's face and said toddler, sensing danger, subconsciously commanded his magic to protect himself and his brother, and in doing so unlocked his magical core four years earlier than it should have been realising a massive amount of unstable power. The surge of powerful but out of control magic that shot from Hadrian, to wrap around said toddler and his crying brother, caused Voldermort to once again stare in shocked surprise which also stopped him from saying the killing curse. A few seconds is all it took for Voldermort to shake himself free from his daze and curse colourfully under his breath for once again being caught off guard; with his occlumency shields tightened he raised his wand, and pointed it at the powerful green eyed toddler before he uttered a rather quiet and slightly regretful "Avada Kedavra"._

_Voldermort watched gleefully as an emerald green light shot from his wand towards Hadrian, which easily passed through the protection wards placed around the cribs, and collided with Hadrian's wild magic. The instant their magic collided caused the curse to rebound towards Voldermort, who with a scream of rage and pain stumbled into the middle of the room as his soul and magical core was cast out of his disintegrating body, and caused Hadrian to loose what little control he had over his magic. So as Hadrian's pure magic flared wildly around the room__ a__ cry of terror and pain escaped the toddler, as a part of Voldermort's magical core latched onto him to try and anchor itself to earth, just as Hadrian's magic exploded up and outwards destroying the room and blowing a hole through the roof. In the commotion a piece of falling wood accidently hit his brother on the head, which resulted in him having a lightning bolt scar cut into his forehead that's in the same place and eerily identical to Hadrian's scar that's slowly began to heal itself._

_-Flashback ends-_

Of course when the Potters got home and found their home half destroyed, with Peter nowhere in sight, they worked out for themselves rather quickly what had happened. So once they made sure that the children were ok, aside from Damien's scar, they called Albus to tell him the news, which immediately caused him to floo over to the cottage. It was then that Albus, after assessing the situation, declared to the wizarding world that Voldermort was dead and Damien was the boy-who-lived, much to his parents, especially James', delight. While this was happening Frank and Alice Longbottom were found being torture to insanity, after being kidnapped, by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr, for any information on where Voldermort could be as they refused to believe that he was defeated by Damien Potter, who's a toddler no less.

It was the next night that the Potters, happily following Albus' advice, sent Hadrian to live with Lily's muggle sister, Petunia Dursley and her muggle husband Vernon Dursley, after Albus sadly informed the Potters that Hadrian, who had exhausted his magical core near enough completely the night before, was a squib. So with nothing but a letter and a blue blanket, which was wrapped around him tightly, Hadrian was left on the doorstep of 4 Privet drive in Surrey by Albus, who left without even ringing the doorbell to alert the Dursley's of the unsuspected surprise waiting for them on their doorstep. It was early the next morning that Hadrian was found by a surprised Petunia, who had gone outside to collect the milk and newspaper for Vernon.

The **Fidelius Charm** (_incantation unknown_) is an extremely difficult, multifaceted and potent charm that can be used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul; the witch or wizard who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper.A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. This is an extremely old spell, one of the most ancient of all spells.


	4. Chapter 1

_**La Serpiente de oro**_

***Warning: **This is story is an AU containing a dark /creature /Sherlock Holmes like /powerful harry, Ron- Ginny- Potter family and Dumbledore bashing, yaoi, mpreg, time travel, snarky but nice Snape and all around ooc-ness*****

**A/N:** I pushed forward the years that HP is set in e.g. harry's birth – 1980 is now 2000

**A/N: **There is a very big time difference between the underground and earth. Instead of changing the year once a year like we do (2013-2014), in the underground they change it every 25 years as everyone in the underground live very long lives or are immortal. So they don't get confused they add 01, 02, 03 etc…to the end of their year (1326/01) till it reaches 25, which is when they finally change the year.

. 1yr (Earth) it would be 25yrs (underground)

. 10yrs (Earth) it would be 250yrs (underground)

. 20yrs (Earth) it would be 500yrs (underground)

. 1 century *100yrs* (Earth) it would be 2,500yrs (underground)

So with the 7th (we call it 8th on earth) century (both earth and underground) as a starting point, when it's the 20th (we call it 21st) century (Earth) it would be the 14th century (underground).

**Guide**

"Hello"… means talking

_Hello... means flashback/memories/thoughts_

"_**Hello"…means Parseltongue/ other creature languages**_

"Hello"… other languages e.g. spainish, german, Chinese etc…

"_~Hello~"… means Latin (main language in the underground) _

_**-Chapter 1-**_

-England, 4 privet drive, little whinging, surrey~ 31th October 2005-

All is mostly silent at on the street of Privet drive as the only sounds that can be heard is the light whistling of the bitterly cold autumn wind, as well as the rustling of the dead leaves that lay randomly on the damp ground. The coal coloured black clouds that fill the darkened night sky move to reveal a shimmering white, silver tinted crescent moon, just as a screeching cry of an owl pierces through the cold night air. Said owl, a male barn owl by the looks of it, could be seen sitting on top of a black lamp post with its head cocked to the side, as its heterochromia eyes stare intently at a black-brown roofed and red-beige bricked house, which is eerily identical to all the others, on the other side of the street called 4 privet drive as if waiting for something to happen.

Inside said house an uncomfortably fat six year old boy with short dark brown hair and watery blue eyes, Dudley Dursley, lays in his expensive single pine wood bed fast asleep, as a thin horse faced woman of thirty-two with dark dull brown wavy hair and mud coloured brown eyes, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, puts away a randomly picked storybook before leaving the room to go to sleep herself. In the master bedroom next to Dudley's room is the boy's father, Vernon Dursley, a very heavyset man of forty with watery blue eyes, short greying blonde hair and moustache, who at the moment is finishing up his nightly routine before slipping into the king sized bed to sleep, with his wife joining him not a moment after.

Meanwhile downstairs a young boy called Harry Potter, who looks to be no older than four, sits on a hard, lumpy and broken cot in a cupboard underneath the stairs, staring into the darkness that surrounds him with teary, glazed empty emerald green eyes as if looking at something only he can see; a sudden and violent set of cold shivers shoot unexpectedly through his thin, malnourished frame causing him wrap the threadbare blanket tighter around his unnaturally thin shoulders, while he blinks rapidly causing his glazed, empty eyes to gain, no matter how small, that fiery spark of life as he starts to focus on his surroundings once again.

Once his eyes are fully focused, Harry slowly looks around finally realizing how dark it is, and without thinking moves to light the candle that sits next some cleaning produces on a small shelf. It's with such quick and sudden movements that have Harry crying out at the sudden fiery pain, that lashes mercilessly and sadistically at his back, the back of both of his arms and his whole right leg; sniffling quietly to himself for a few seconds, Harry carefully wipes away the tears from his cheeks being careful not to agitate the bruises on his pale gaunt face, or any of his other injuries he sustained from the beating his uncle gave him just earlier that day.

Harry takes a couple of deep breaths to calm and compose himself, before slowly and cautiously reaching out again to light the small candle. Once the candle is lit a rather dim but warm golden glow stretches across the walls of the cupboard, chasing most of the shadows away and causing Harry to let out a relieved sigh at there being enough butane **(1)** left in the lighter to light said candle again later_. "I am bored! I wonder what I can…My book!"_ Harry suddenly thinks as a bright smile appears on Harry's chapped lips before swiftly, still being mindful of his injuries, grabbing his only pillow, shoving his hand into the pillow case and quickly pulling out an old, worn leather storybook, his most precious treasure.

The storybook, quite advanced for his age, is dark red in colour with the single word 'Labyrinth' written on the front of it in gold old English script, in fact the whole book is written in the same font with a few small illustrated pictures dotted here and there throughout the book, the biggest picture being that of the goblin king Jareth. Harry stares at his treasure with twinkling happy eyes as he pushes a clump of short wild raven black hair out of his face, before laying himself down in a more comfortable position on his cot, opening his book to the very beginning and begins to read the story in his head, instead of reading it out loud as he didn't want to be caught by his family, _"__Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! "Say your right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City. And you will be free." But the girl knew that the king would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin.__" _

It is a couple of hours later that we find Harry finishing his book, much to his disappointment, and so with a tired sigh closes the book with a gentle snap as he sits up, and then places his book back inside his pillow case before laying back down again, all the while thinking on what his life could be like if he didn't live with the Dursleys, _"(sad sigh) I want to live in the underground with Jareth and do magic. If I lived there I would find someone to teach me magic and to how to use a sword. Then I'll go on the most amazing adventure slaying evil dragons, exploring haunted forests and rescuing elven princess. Become a hero! It'd better than here I'd bet. Ha! Anywhere would be a 100x, no 1000x better than with my 'family'… (Silent for a few seconds)…I wish…I wish…" _Harry thoughts are cut off for the moment by a large yawn which he attempts to cover with his small bony hand, as he tries to get into a more comfortable position on his cot, "I wish the goblins would come and take m (yawn) me awa (yawn) away right now," Harry whisper while yawning again as he slowly starts to fall asleep, his head being filled with dreams of elves, dragons, fae, goblins and most of all magic.

As soon as those words are uttered a loud triumphant and happy cry of an owl can be heard, then not a second later a small flash of white, gold tinted light appears in the hallway right in front of the locked cupboard door. When the light finally disappears it reveals a tall man of thirty three with wildly spiky shoulder length, pale golden blonde hair (picture a spiky mullet hairstyle with a fringe which stops just above his eyebrows, as well as slightly longer hair around the temple area that stops in line with his nose), and two different coloured eyes (heterochromia) one being brown while the other is a silver tinted blue. The man looks at his new surroundings with a disinterested expression on his pale white regal features, before a look of fury crosses his face when he turns to stare at the cupboard door; hissing in anger the man pushes back his long white cotton cloak, which has white, beige tinted thick plumage of feathers around the shoulder area (imagine barn owl feathers), behind him as he kneels in front of the off white cupboard door.

With a wave of his white leather gloved hand the locks on the door unlock with resounding 'clicks'. Reaching out the man opens the door carefully and quietly, as he didn't want to scare the child inside, and once open peers inside the small, cramped candle lit room. Then man glares around the small room feeling disgust and sadness well up inside him at the poor abused child's living conditions, while thoughts of anger and disbelief fly wildly around inside his head, _"How can they do this to a child?! Abusing him, probably treating him as a slave! Acting as if they didn't care whether he lived or died! Which to be honest they probably didn't. They don't have the right to call themselves his family!" _Pushing away his anger for the moment, the man takes a deep breath to compose him-self before carefully gathering the tiny, broken child in his long arms, being mindful of the child's injuries, and once he has the sleeping child resting snugly against his torso, which is covered in a white poet shirt that's open in the front, the ruffles on the front falling into a deep V shape causing the bare part of his chest to be more noticeable, he begins to slowly stand from his kneeling position.

The man, now standing, froze for a moment when the sound of a creaking floorboard is heard from upstairs. For the next minute or so the man listens intently for any other sounds indicating that the family upstairs might be awake. Not a second later the sound of a toilet flushing can be heard, followed by the creaking of a floorboard then nothing. He waits for another minute and when he hears nothing except light breathing, that's coming from the sleeping child, gives a sigh of relief, though it's not like they could do anything to him if they did catch him as being non-human and immortal has its perks, such as rapid healing and sharper senses.

The man wraps apart of his cloak around the child, who's shivering slightly due to the cold air sweeping through the hallway, as he pulls said child tighter against his chest, all the while staring down at the child in his arms with a soft small smile on his handsome aristocratic (meaning regal or refined) features. Once he is sure the child is safe a white glow begins to surround them both, and then in a small flash of white, gold tinted light the man and child disappear into thin air. Just as the pair disappear the book, Harry was reading earlier, and a few of Harry's personal belongings also disappears in a flash of light, leaving no evidence to suggest that Harry ever lived at Privet drive. The only way you would be able to tell that he ever lived there would be by the broken cot in the cupboard, as well as a small piece of paper suck to the cupboard wall, by a strip of masking tape, that has the words 'Harry's room' written on it in red crayon.

-End of chapter 1-

**(1) **butane is the fluid in a lighter.


	5. Chapter 2

_**La Serpiente de oro**_

***Warning: **This is story is an AU containing a dark /creature /Sherlock Holmes like /powerful harry, Ron- Ginny- Potter family and Dumbledore bashing, yaoi, mpreg, time travel, snarky but nice Snape and all around ooc-ness*****

**A/N:** I pushed forward the years that HP is set in e.g. harry's birth – 1980 is now 2000

**A/N: **There is a very big time difference between the underground and earth. Instead of changing the year once a year like we do (2013-2014), in the underground they change it every 25 years as everyone in the underground live very long lives or are immortal. So they don't get confused they add 01, 02, 03 etc…to the end of their year (1326/01) till it reaches 25, which is when they finally change the year.

. 1yr (Earth) it would be 25yrs (underground)

. 10yrs (Earth) it would be 250yrs (underground)

. 20yrs (Earth) it would be 500yrs (underground)

. 1 century *100yrs* (Earth) it would be 2,500yrs (underground)

So with the 7th (we call it 8th on earth) century (both earth and underground) as a starting point, when it's the 20th (we call it 21st) century (Earth) it would be the 14th century (underground).

**Guide**

"Hello"… means talking

_Hello... means flashback/memories/thoughts_

"**Hello"…means Parseltongue/ other creature languages**

"Hello"… other languages e.g. spainish, german, Chinese etc…

"_~Hello~"… means Latin (main language in the underground) _

_**-Chapter 2-**_

Last time on La Serpiente de oro…

_Once he is sure the child is safe a white glow begins to surround them both, and then in a small flash of white, gold tinted light the man and child disappear into thin air. Just as the pair disappear the book, Harry was reading earlier, and a few of Harry's personal belongings also disappears in a flash of light, leaving no evidence to suggest that Harry ever lived at Privet drive. The only way you would be able to tell that he ever lived there would be by the broken cot in the cupboard, as well as a small piece of paper suck to the cupboard wall, by a strip of masking tape, that has the words 'Harry's room' written on it in red crayon. _

The Underground a beautiful, serene and mysterious place filled with all sorts of mythical and sometimes deadly creatures and people, ranging from witches/wizards, fae, dwarves, elves and goblins to imps, pixies, sprites, dragons, merfolk and so many hundreds and thousands more. It is said that the underground was once a place on earth called Avalon, until a powerful wizard named Merlin, after the death of his king Arthur Pendragon, moved it into a pocket universe along with his king's kingdom called Camelot to keep the pure magic in Camelot from being tainted. Once the move was complete Merlin was said to have declared himself king, and divided the underground into four main sections North, East, South and West.

The north is a vast forest that is home to mostly high elves as the lord of the northern territory, and elven leader of the three elven clans, Lord Glorfindel (name belongs to Tolkien), was given the west to be their home by Merlin who was acting as king at the time. It is common knowledge that it was Merlin who brought the elves from earth in order to save them from humans and wizards, who were killing them out of jealousy because of their beauty, and for their blood thinking that by drinking it they could gain immortality.

The south, unfortunately, is spilt into two parts but both are packed with high rocky brown-grey coloured mountains, some of which are capped with glistening white snow. One part is the home to the leader of the dragons, Lord Armand, who is powerful enough to gain the ability to change into a human form. The other part is home to Lord Bothain who is leader of dwarves and boss of the most popular weapons and armour trading company. With the south spilt in two they are both Lord of the southern territory but only over their half of the south. Also the both of them lived in the underground when it was once called Avalon and when Merlin moved it they moved with it.

To the west is a land of soft beige sand that stretches for miles along with a shimmering blue sea, which is home to some sea creatures that you would normally find on earth e.g. sharks, dolphins, different types of fish, sea turtles etc….It is also home to the merfolk as well as the leader of the merfolk and Lady of the western territory, Queen Amphitrite, who's grandmother was brought from France, by Merlin, to the underground after the wizards killed her first family for their hearts, which is classified as an illegal potions ingredient.

And lastly the east is a vast land covered in huge fields of flowers with large hills, as well as the occasional fruit/normal trees scatted here and there, while a river runs on the border between the eastern and northern territories separating the two. It is also home to the goblin king, king of the underground and leader of the eastern territory, king Hadraniel, who inherited the titles when his blood adopted father and grandson of Merlin, Jareth, died by being stabbed in the heart with an iron dagger by an assassin after pushing Hadraniel, the assassin's intended target, out of the way.

-Underground, Goblin City (Kobalos castle)1st July 1411/20-

The morning sun shines bright rays of warmth onto a medieval grey stone castle (picture Balmoral castle) that stands proudly in the middle of a bustling medieval-looking city that's surrounded by a vast labyrinth made of stone, while beyond the maze are scatted fruit/ normal trees, huge fields of wild flowers and plain grass as well as rolling green hills. In the south mountains of brown-grey rock and ice capped with pure white snow stands glittering in the sunlight, in the north stands a huge dense forest filled with beings shrouded in mystery and magic daring people to enter at their own risk, and in the west is a flowing mass of blue water home to the beautiful but deadly creatures of the sea.

The proud castle, called Kobalos (Greek for rogue) castle, is home to the king of the whole underground the goblin king Hadraniel, son of the late goblin king Jareth, who at the moment is lounging in the throne room watching the goblin guards spend their day off getting drunk and gamble. A bored sigh escapes the twenty year old looking Hadraniel as he pushes a strand ofwaist length, pale golden blonde wavy hair (that's parted down the right side of his head) out of his porcelain pale white face, while he sits in a crescent moon shaped, dark purple cushioned wood and stone throne, that's draped in flowing sliver and lavender coloured silks as he gazes around the goblin filled throne room with intense emerald green and silver tinted eyes.

A random loud crashing noise, accompanied by arguing, from across the room causes his pointed ears to twitch, as he shifts into a more comfortable position by placing his right arm on the right arm of his throne, and then resting his head into his right black leather gloved hand as he throws his left black leather booted leg over the other arm of his throne. Suddenly 12 loud chiming sounds that are coming from a large round clock, that's hanging on the stone wall above Hadraniel's throne, can be heard throughout the room; sitting up straight when a slight tingling sensation flows through his body, Hadraniel cocks his right pale blonde eyebrow up so its slightly higher than his left, as he conjures a crystal ball into his right hand that he has held up in front of his face, and as he stares unwaveringly into said ball he whispers _"~show me~" _in Latin causing a white mist to fill up the ball in a swirling pattern.

Slowly the white mist starts to form a rather short human like shape, becoming clearer with each passing second, **"Ah! Ragnarok so glad you called, I was becoming rather bored. So what can I do for you?"** Exclaims Hadraniel in gobbledegook as a small playful smirk appears on his beautiful, elegant, androgynous **(1****)** features. Said goblin allows a smile, though it looks more like a grimace, to appear on his pale peach colored, wrinkly face at his king's teasing, **"It seems that your past has caught up with you, your ****majesty." **Ragnarok informs Hadraniel bluntly and to prove his point holds a cream envelope up in front of him, which causes Hadraniel's small smirk to turn into a frown as he reads the writing on the front of said envelope. There on the front of the envelope written in a brilliant emerald green ink is the name, 'Hadrian James Potter'.

-Earth (Scotland), Diagon alley~ 1st July 2011-

A few hours later finds Hadraniel confidently and gracefully weaving through the bustling crowd of witches, wizards and school children in Diagon alley, all the while ignoring the stares of awe and lust that he gains from the witches and wizards when he pasts them by. Not that anyone could blame them as Hadraniel makes a beautiful, almost otherworldly, sight with his pale golden blonde wavy hair up in a high ponytail, leaving two thick clumps of hair out of the ponytail to frame his pale white-ivory elegant features. Thin pale golden blonde eyebrows arch delicately over almond shaped eyes, while a set of long, thick and slightly curled black lashes contrast greatly against the vivid emerald green, silver tinted colour of said eyes. His long black cotton cloak, which has a thick glossy black plumage of feathers around the shoulder area (imagine raven feathers), flares out slight behind him as he glides around a pair of young red headed twins as they step out of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

As his cloak flares out behind him it causes the front of the cloak to open, revealing him to be wearing a pair of slightly thick and tight, black leggings which are tucked into, just under knee high, black leather boots that have one inch high, thick heels. Covering his torso is a black poet shirt that's open in the front, the ruffles on the front of the shirt falling into a deep V shape, showing off a part of his bare, hairless chest. Lying in the middle of his chest is a silver pendant which is hanging from a long dark black-brown leather cord that's around his slim neck. The shape of the pendant itself is a cross between a curvy M and a triangle. The top of said pendant comes to a point to form the top of a triangle, while the bottom of the pendant is shaped like a curvy M. In the middle of the pendant is a small golden bronze circle, and in the middle of the circle is a swirly sideways S like symbol.

Hadraniel slips round a pair of lovers and then a group of older school girls, who start giggling at the sight of him, before coming to a stop outside a multistoried marble 19th century styled building, that has the name 'Gringotts Bank' craved into the stone just above the burnished bronze main door. Gringotts itself is located near the intersection that separates Diagon alley and Knockturn alley. It is also the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below the ground. With an internal sigh, Hadraniel pushes open and strides through the main doors into the small but well lit entrance hall, catching the two scarlet and gold uniform wearing goblins, which guard the main doors, by shocked surprise.

Hadraniel ignores the gaping goblins as he strides towards the second set of doors, giving the warning carved into the silver doors in front of him a pasting glance. The second pair of goblins, which guard the silver doors, suddenly lose their stately composure as they practically trip over themselves opening the doors for Hadraniel, _"Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." _He mentally recites to himself before laughing, under his breath, at how bold and fearless his goblins can be. Threatening the witches and wizards of Britain so openly, and for said people to be so afraid of the warning that they do nothing about it is simply….hysterical to him.

Hadraniel quickly composes his features into an indifferent expression, as he steps through the open doors and into the main part of the goblin run wizarding bank. The main part is a vast hall made of black and beige marble that has three huge gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, while two long rows of dark brown counters stretch across the length of the room, on either side of said room, and sitting behind each counter is a goblin that's tallying up some random wizard's or witch's money. Behind the counters, and goblins sat at them, are many doors leading off to the various vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting near them, goblins that are waiting for a wizard or witch that needs to be taken down to visit their vault/vaults.

As he glides down the hall towards one of the free counters the goblins finally take notice of his presences, and slowly all the goblins fall silent as they gaze at Hadraniel in awe and shock. Hadraniel finally comes to a graceful stop in front of one of the counters that's nearest to the exit, **"Take me to Ragnarok, he will be excepting me."** He commands softly in gobbledegok. As soon as that sentence is uttered the words 'his majestiy' echoes within the hall in both English and gobbledegok, as nearly every goblin starts whispering excitedly to one another while others younger goblins try to steal a glimpse of their, rather reclusive, king. All this commotion catches the attention of most of the wizards and witches in the bank, who are all now watching the excited goblins act out of character in confused surprise.

As Hadraniel is being escorted around the counter and to the only elevator in the room that's behind said counter, to get to Ragnarok's office, by a goblin called Griphook, he could feel someone staring wholes straight into the back of his head. So before he enters the elevator he discreetly looks over his shoulder to spy a beautiful woman of 5'5, same height as him, in her thirties with long, straight two toned hair, the top part a pale wheat blonde while underneath is black, that's in an elegant bun, intently watching him with a calculating look in her baby blue eyes. Even when he's finally out of sight the woman continues to stare at the elevator, with three questions running repeatedly through her mind, _"Who is he? How did he gain such respect from the goblins? And where did he come from?"_

-Ragnarok's Office~ top floor of the bank-

"**We are here, your majesty,"** Griphook informs Hadraniel as the 1920's style elevator comes to a slow stop. When the gold-plated metal doors open they both step out into a well-lit corridor that's made out of black and beige marble, with a deep red carpet covering the whole floor of the corridor successfully hiding the unsightly wooden floorboards from the view of potential visitors. The pair walk down the left side of the corridor and stop in front of a dark wooden door, that has the words 'Ragnarok's office' engraved on a gold plaque which is nailed onto the wall beside the door. The goblin Griphook gives two hard, sharp knocks against the door, and not a second later a gruff voice can be heard coming from inside the office, **"Enter!"**

So the pair did as the voice said and entered the room to find an old goblin with white bushy eyebrows, and long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail wearing red satin robes that's lined with gold, sitting behind a dark wooden desk. A smile breaks out on Ragnarok's wrinkly face showing off his sharp pointed teeth, **"Ah! Your majesty, please take a seat." **He asks as he dismisses Griphook with a wave of his clawed hand, to which Griphook gives a nod at and leaves the room closing the door behind him, **"So how was the trip here? Comfortable I hope?" **Hadraniel nods his head in thanks as he sits himself down in the deep blue cushioned wooden chair in front of the desk, **"Yes thank you Ragnarok, but let's get down to busy, shall we?**" Hadraniel replies rather brusquely as he crosses his right leg over his left leg while leaning back slightly in the chair.

"**Of course, your majesty, now I believe this belongs to you." **While saying this, Ragnarok pulls out a cream envelope from inside of his robes and holds it out to his king. Hadraniel reaches out with a black leather gloved hand, accepts the envelope and with a small cracking sound the red wax seal snaps in half as he opens said envelope. So with an internal sigh, Hadraniel takes out the two paged letter and begins to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Hadraniel puts the letter back in the envelope and with a click of his fingers the envelope seemly disappears into thin air, **"Ragnarok we're going to need the**__**EOY." **Is all Hadraniel needed to say because by the wide eyed look on Ragnarok's face, he knew exactly what Hadraniel meant by EOY, **"Are you sure, your majesty?" **The only reply to Ragnarok's question is a mild glare and a sharp, determined nod of the head.

-End of chapter 2-

**(1)** androgynous refers to the mixing of masculine and feminine characteristics e.g. fashion, facial/outer-body features, inner-body features. Also if someone has androgynous facial/outer-body features, it can sometimes make it difficult to tell what they are.


	6. Chapter 3

_**La Serpiente de oro**_

***Warning: **This is story is an AU containing a dark /creature /Sherlock Holmes like /powerful harry, Ron-Ginny- Potter family and Dumbledore bashing, yaoi, mpreg, time travel, snarky but nice Snape and all around ooc-ness*****

**A/N:** I pushed forward the years that HP is set in e.g. harry's birth – 1980 is now 2000

**A/N: **Magical core (core power): Squibs – 1cp to 50cp

Babies/Toddlers – 51cp to 60cp

Children – 61cp to 200cp

Teenagers – 201cp to 500cp

Adults – 501cp to 2000cp

Individual people (most powerful): Dumbledore – 2500cp

Tom (LV) – 3000cp

Godric Griffindor – 4400cp

Salazar Slythrin – 4500cp

Rowena Ravenclaw – 4100cp

Helga Hufflepuff – 4000cp

Merlin – 6000cp

**Guide**

"Hello"… means talking

_Hello... means flashback/memories/thoughts_

"**Hello"…means Parseltongue/ other creature languages**

"Hello"… other languages e.g. spainish, german, Chinese etc…

"_~Hello~"… means Latin (main language in the underground) _

_**-Chapter 3**__**-**_

Last time on La Serpiente de oro…

_Hadraniel puts the letter back in the envelope and with a click of his fingers the envelope seemly disappears into thin air, __**"Ragnarok we're going to need EOY." **__Is all Hadraniel needs to say because by the wide eyed look on Ragnarok's face, he knew exactly what Hadraniel meant by EOY, __**"Are you sure, your majesty?" **__The only reply to Ragnarok's question is a mild glare and a sharp, determined nod of the head._

-Earth (Diagon alley/Gringotts), Ragnarok's Office~ 1st July 2010-

A tense silence fills the silver and blue painted room as Ragnarok stares at Hadraniel with wide dazed eyes. It's only with the sound of Hadraniel calling out Ragnarok's name, rather loudly and impatiently, that stops said goblin gawking at Hadraniel in shocked surprise. With a shake of his head, Ragnarok quickly jumps out of his chair before walking around said chair so he's facing the back wall, and with a single wave of his clawed hand, along with a few mumbled words, the wall begin to shake slightly before separating like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. There behind the, now open, wall is a large black vault and on the front of it, in pure gold, is a picture of a circle that has a pair of upside down bull horns contorting around it, while on either side of that is a pair of detailed eagle wings that are spread out wide.

"_The Egyptian symbol of Isis! How smart."_ Hadraniel thinks to himself as he watches, with his right eyebrow cocked so it's slightly above his left, Ragnarok pull out a gold key, that's hanging from a brown leather cord around his neck, and slot it into the middle of the circle before turning the key three times right, five times left and one time right. Not a second later the sounds of grinding, like the gears of a grandfather clock, can be heard throughout the room and then with a slight clicking noise the door to the vault opens. With an soft internal sigh, Ragnarok walks into the vault and picks up a small crystal bottle (imagine the skyrim's extra magicka potion bottle) and rather large vial, which is filled with a smoky potion the colour of deep royal purple that's mixed with a glimmering and shimmering white, giving the potion a rather forbidden and mystical appearance.

Ragnarok walks out of the vault, the door automatically closing behind him, and then waves his hand over the open wall, while he mumbles the same words as before, causing the wall to close back up, before sitting back down and carefully placing the bottle and vial onto the desk in front of Hadraniel. With a click of Hadraniel's fingers a brown leather pouch appears in his hand, **"Think",** he starts to say as he tosses the heavy pouch onto the desk where it lands in front of Ragnarok, **"of it as a small early Christmas bonus"**. Raganok opens the pouch and peers inside to see ten emerald, six jade and four opal gemstones, all cut, worth 25,256g (galleons)…3846s (sickles) and 152k (knuts). So with a greedy little smirk on his face, Raganok closes the pouch up and puts it in the inside pocket of his robe, while at the same time Hadraniel conjures a medium sized dark wooden box before placing the bottle and vial inside, and with a another click of his fingers the box disappears once it's securely closed.

With the deal now done the tense atmosphere seemingly disappears, **"Would his majesty mind telling this old goblin what plan he has concocted for this particular potion to be used?" **Ask Raganok with a sly teasing grin on his face, **"No plans, Raganok! Just Opportunity! It's been 125 years since I've been to earth, so I am taking this as an opportunity to see for myself what has become of wizarding world and my beloved Hogwarts. But that doesn't mean i can't have some fun along the way," **Hadraniel teasingly replies with a devilish smirk causing Raganok to throw his head back, as he lets out a loud, raspy booming laughter with Hadraniel's, rather soothing, laughter joining his not a second later. Once the laughter dies down, Raganok leans back in his chair with a grin and asks, **"Is there anything else you require, your majesty." **This question causes a rather thoughtful look to appear on Hadraniel's face, **"Yes. While I am here I will take the family status, blood and inheritance tests." **Comments Hadraniel absentmindedly as he loses himself in the memories of the past.

An half an hour later finds Hadraniel in the process of examining 2 sheets of parchment on hisfamily status, while another 3 are neatly spread out in front of him upon Raganok's desk, **"Is this all of it?" **Questions Hadraniel as he looks up from parchments just as Ragnaok gives a downward nod of the head, **"Yes, your majesty." **Nodding his head in thanks, Hadraniel puts down the first two sheets of parchment, picks up the next 3 and begins to examine the parchments that are about his blood and inheritance.

**Blood test of Hadraniel Potter-Emrys-Slythrin**

**Age: **1008

**D.O.B: **31st July 2000

**Place of birth: **St Mungo Hospital

**Defects (In the blood): **None

**(In the magical core): **None

**Species: **Full-blooded fae

**Fathers: **James Potter (By blood and magic)

Jareth Emrys (By blood adoption)

**Mothers: **Lily Potter nee Evans (By blood and magic)

**Blood Status: **Pure-blood (First generation)

**Magical core (core power): **6000cp

**Core colour: **Grey

**Inherited Abilities: **Magical sight

_ Eidetic memory_

**Gifted Abilities (Through blood/magical adoption): **Beast Speech

Soul seer magic

**Living Relatives: **Rhowen Emrys nee Elvenoak

Dapvhir Silvermist alias 'Count D'

James Potter

Lily Potter nee Evans

Damien Potter

Augusta Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

Tom Riddle alias 'Lord Voldermort'

Hadraniel sits in shocked silence as he stares at the last name on the list_, "How could this have happened? Where did it all go wrong? I knew I should never have left when I did!"_ He thinks as he tries to work out how to keep people from finding out about his relation to Tom, before he can deal with Tom, or lord Voldermort as he calls himself, personally. _"Well there goes my plans of just seeing how the wizarding world and Hogwarts has changed,"_ Hadraniel thinks while giving a tired sigh as he sets the parchment, containing his blood test results, onto the desk before reading the results of his inheritance test.

**Inheritance of Hadraniel Potter-Emrys-Slythrin**

(Page 1)

**Lordships: **Emrys (By blood and magic) *Claimed*

Slythrin (By blood and magic) *Claimed*

Ravenclaw (By blood and magic) *Unclaimed*

Peverell (By blood and will request) *Unclaimed*

Laufeyson (By will request) *Unclaimed*

Dracul (By will request) *Unclaimed*

**Heirs to: **Silvermist (By blood)

**Vaults to: **Emrys….3 billion galleons, 600 sickles, 100 knuts

Slythrin….1 billion galleons, 200 sickles, 100 knuts

Ravenclaw…1 billion galleons, 150 sickles, 90 knuts (When claimed)

Peverell…6 million galleons, 260 sickles, 50 knuts (When claimed)

Silvermist *heir vault* …30,000 galleons (restocked every year)

Laufeyson…..6 million galleons, 500 sickles, 100 knuts (When claimed)

Dracul…..6 million galleons, 300 sickles, 80 knuts (When claimed)

**Inheritance of Hadraniel Potter-Emrys-Slythrin**

(Page 2)

**Ownership of: **Hogwarts

Slythrin manor

Elvenoak cottage

Nagini cottage

Emrys manor

Excalibur

Slythrin odachi katana

Invisibility cloak

Resurrection stone

Elder wand

10 medical books written by Paracelsus

50 books on parsel magic

5 books on soul seeing

20 books on wand/wandless transfiguration each

20 books on wand/wandless charms each

100 books on potions

15 books on wand/wandless duelling each

7 books on magical creatures

"**Well it seems I have some lordships that are unclaimed. How do I go about claiming them?"** Hadraniel asks as he puts the last of parchments onto the desk with the rest, while looking towards Raganok, who is sitting in front of him on the other side of said desk, with an expectant look on his face. Seeing this, Raganok reaches under his desk to press a, rather well hidden, button, and not a minute later the goblin from earlier, Griphook, enters the room, **"Griphook I need you to collect the vials that contain the blood of Laufeyson and Dracul as well as their lordship rings. Also I need the lordship rings of Ravenclaw and Peverell." **Orders Raganokas he dismissingGriphook with a wave of his hand**, **who once again bows at the waist before leaving to do as ordered.

A few minutes later, Griphook returns holding a simple maple wooden box, which he places in the middle of the desk before leaving the two alone again. Once Griphook has left, Raganok opens the box and begins to lay the contents of it onto the desk, all the while informing Hadraniel of what he has to do to claim the lordships, **"First we will start off with the Ravenclaw and Peverell rings. All you have to do is place the rings on the pointer finger or thumb of either hand, or one on each hand if you prefer. If it finds you worthy then you will feel a slight warm sensation in your hand, before the ring then shrinks or enlarges, which of course depends on the size of your finger/thumb, to fit you."**

The first one Hadraniel slips on, the pointer fingerof his right hand, is the Ravenclaw ring which is a thick bronze band that has a large round sapphire set in the middle of it, and just as Raganok said a warm sensation fills his hand before the ring suddenly shrinks to fit his finger. When he slips the next one on the same thing then happens with the Peverell ring which is a thin gold band that has a similar pattern to snake scales craved into it, while on the top of the band sits a large onyx diamond shape gemstone that has a dull white deadly hallows symbol seemingly in cased into it. For the next couple of minutes he stares, with dazed eyes, at the two rings on his finger, feeling completely shocked and somewhat relieved that they accepted him as well as taking the time to admire their beautiful yet simplistic designs.

"**Good they accepted you! Now becoming the lord to the next two families is going to be quite different. As you're not blood related to the Laufeysons and Draculs you'll have to be adopted into the families, for you to even have a chance of trying the rings on without them instantly killing you." **Raganok informs Hadraniel bluntly as he past Hadraniel both vials of blood,** "So this is where the vials come into play! Each vial contains the blood of the recently deceased Loki Laufeyson and Vladislaus Dracul, who were the heads of their families and the last of their line. All you have to do is consume each vial, making sure to wait five minutes before consuming the next one, and your magic will do the rest." **

Hadraniel rolls a vial, Loki Laufeyson's, around in his black leather gloved hand, before popping off the wooden cork and downing the contents in one gulp. As soon as he swallows the liquid an annoying tingling feeling, similar to pins and needles, spreads throughout his body, and a deep red aura-like glow slowly begins to surround him. It's only when the tingling feeling and glowing aura disappears that he takes the next vial, which produces the same effects as the first vial he took. Once both vials are empty, Hadraniel places the glass vials onto the desk and picks up the rings of Laufeyson and Dracul. The Laufeyson ring is a thin gold band with an oval green jade stone in the middle of it, and surrounding the gemstone is a small crown of crosses. While the Dracul ring is a thick silver band with a large red garnet set in the middle of it, and imprinted in silver on the garnet is a roaring dragon with a crown hovering slightly above its head. Hadraniel slips the rings on each thumb of his hands, as both his pointers are full, and just like last time a warm sensation fills his hand before both of the rings shrink to fit his thumbs.

"**Congratulations, your majesty! You have now gained 4 new lordships, and if you check your blood and inheritance tests you'll see that they have been updated."** Raganok advises with a smirk causing Hadraniel to raise his right eyebrow at said goblin before picking up the tests and looking them over curiously. He skims over his tests and indeed they have changed but with only minor differences one being, on the inheritance test, all lordships and vaults with unclaimed next to them now say claimed. Also a few new and rare objects, books and properties now fall under the 'ownership of' category that's also on his inheritance test, but what surprises and excites him the most is the changes to the abilities part on his blood test.

**Blood test of Hadraniel Potter-Emrys-Slythrin**

**Inherited Abilities: **Magical sight

_Eidetic memory_

**Gifted Abilities (Through blood/magical adoption): **Beast Speech

Soul seer magic

Illusion magic

Death magic

Blood magic

"_Hmm! It seems I have 3 new abilities to play with. The illusion magic will come in handy when I get to Hogwarts. Thinking of Hogwarts I need to somehow make sure that the headmaster accepts me as a transfer student. Sigh! I'll also need to have Raganok get some fake documents made, birth certificates and the like, because it'll be problematic for me if anyone finds out who I really am so soon." _Hadraniel muses to himself for a moment before voicing some of his thoughts out loud for Raganok to hear. Suddenly a stray thought flitters through his mind nearly causing Hadraniel to groan out loud,_ "Oh Merlin, no! That means I'll have to visit Uncle Dapvhir at some point tomorrow. He's the only one who'll be able to help me with what I have in mind." _He could already feel the beginnings of a headache starting to form just at the thought of visiting his strange uncle.

It's an hour later when Hadraniel, finally leaving Gringotts, decides to head towards the leaky cauldron for a bite to eat, to sooth his aching stomach, and to rent a room for the night.

-End of chapter 3 -

**A/N:** Sorry if it seems boring so far and if so I can only hope it gets better for you in the later chapters.


	7. Chapter 4

_((This chapter is dedicated to __Anistasia D Flight1962 for being the first to review my story.))_

_**La Serpiente de oro**_

***Warning: **This is story is an AU containing a dark /creature /Sherlock Holmes like /powerful harry, Ron-Ginny- Potter family and Dumbledore bashing, yaoi, mpreg, time travel, snarky but nice Snape and all around ooc-ness*****

**A/N:** I pushed forward the years that HP is set in e.g. harry's birth – 1980 is now 2000

**A/N: **There is a very big time difference between the underground and earth. Instead of changing the year once a year like we do (2013-2014), in the underground they change it every 25 years as everyone in the underground live very long lives or are immortal. So they don't get confused they add 01, 02, 03 etc…to the end of their year (1326/01) till it reaches 25, which is when they finally change the year.

. 1yr (Earth) it would be 25yrs (underground)

. 10yrs (Earth) it would be 250yrs (underground)

. 20yrs (Earth) it would be 500yrs (underground)

. 1 century *100yrs* (Earth) it would be 2,500yrs (underground)

So with the 7th (we call it 8th) century (both earth and underground) as a starting point, when it's the 20th (we call it 21st) century (Earth) it would be the 14th century (underground).

**Guide**

"Hello"… means talking

_Hello... means flashback/memories/thoughts_

"**Hello"…means Parseltongue/ other creature languages**

"_Hello"… other languages e.g. spainish, german, Chinese etc…_

"_~Hello~"… means Latin (main language in the underground) _

_**-Chapter 4**__**-**_

Last time on La Serpiente de oro…

_Suddenly a stray thought flitters through his mind nearly causing Hadraniel to groan out loud, "Oh Merlin, no! That means I'll have to visit Uncle Dapvhir at some point tomorrow. He's the only one who'll be able to help me with what I have in mind." He could already feel the beginnings of a headache starting to form just at the thought of visiting his strange uncle. _

_It's an hour later when Hadraniel, finally leaving Gringotts, decides to head towards the leaky cauldron for a bite to eat, to sooth his aching stomach, and to rent a room for the night._

-Diagon alley, Leaky cauldron~ 1st August 2011-

The morning sunlight pierces through a large, wide paneled window, which is facing the street of Diagon ally, flooding the off-white coloured and 18th century styled room with a pale golden glow. A rustling of cotton sheets can be heard coming from the wooden king sized, ceiling high four poster bed before a husky, tired sounding groan echoes throughout the room, as Hadraniel rises from the comfortingly warm bed into an upright position causing the thick, lavender colored sheets to pool around his hips revealing him to be completely bare from the hips up. With a rather large yawn he throws the sheets off his legs and gracefully slips off the bed, shuddering slightly as the cold morning air gently caresses his torso and arms causing gooseflesh to appear across his pale white-ivory skin. Giving another much smaller yawn he stretches his arms up towards the dark wooden beam covered ceiling, before walking around the dark ornate wooden bed and then towards the dark ornate wooden desk and matching chair, which are placed directly underneath the large panelled window.

Upon reaching the desk and chair set he plucks his ankle length, white silk dressing gown, which matches the pyjama bottoms he's wearing, off the back of the chair and slips it on before loosely tying it closed. It's a second later that a popping sound is heard coming from behind Hadraniel causing him to turn around to look at his unsuspected guest, only to be quite shocked at seeing a short strange looking creature standing there in front of him, _"What!?"_ He mentally exclaims in surprise though it's not even a second later that his still half asleep mind finally recognises the creature, _"Ah, yes! A house elf if I recall correctly." _The house elf, which is obviously male, has large, bulging brown eyes and long slightly floppy ears, similar to that of a hare, that are pointed at the tip. His skin is fairly wrinkled and is a rather dull shade of pale pink, which clashes horribly with the black-brown, short sleeved tunic that he's wearing like a knee length dress.

The house elf begins to wring his long fingered and bony hands together nervously as Hadraniel stares at him blankly, and then just as his long pointed nose starts to develop a nervous twitch the rather oppressive silence that fills the room is broken, "Hello, who are you then?" Hadraniel asks as lightly as he could so as not to scare the twitching house elf, though it seems to be in vain, due to the strong Romanian accent _(picture count Dracula's accent from the 2004 film Van Hellsing but slightly softer)_ within his voice,as the house elf jumps in frightened surprise at the unsuspected question before staring at Hadraniel warily. "I is Higgles, sir," The house elf squeaks nervously as he goes from wringing his hands to tugging on his left ear. Hadraniel gives Higgles a very small but gentle smile which seems to calm Higgles downs if only slightly, before asking the question that has begun to nag at him since the little elf popped into the room, "It's nice to meet you Higgles but what are you doing here? I didn't call for you."

"Mas…Master says I…I is to…to gives yo…you t…this once you w…woke up," Higgles stutters nervously in answer as he takes out a white envelope from inside his tunic, and holds it up towards Hadraniel with slightly shaking hands. With his right eyebrow raised Hadraniel bends down to take the letter from Higgles with another small, and hopefully comforting, smile, before straightening himself as he stares intently at the letter in well covered confusion, suspicion and curiosity. Soon those emotions are overcome with intrigue, annoyance and slight amusement because as soon as Hadraniel turns over the envelope, he immediately spots the Silvermist Family insignia, which is a western dragon curled around a Chinese mystic knot, stamped in purple wax on the back. With an inward sign he opens the envelope gaining a small sounding crack as the wax seal holding it closed breaks in half, then with swift fingers quickly slips the letter from the envelope and begins to read the rather short letter which coincidently is written in Chinese.

_Dear Hadraniel,_

_How long has it been since I last saw you? It can't have been more than 5 or 6 years which, I have to say, is far too long to be away from my favourite nephew. How are things at home? Or more specifically how are you? You're not still blaming yourself for your father's death I hope, it has been 119 years since he died after all. Anyway enough talking about my brother and instead we'll talk about how you must simply come down to my shop and visit me, this is a demand young man not a request, and meet my new friend Leon Orcot. He's a detective and has the cutest little brother, not as cute as you of course, called Chris unfortunately the poor dear is mute. I think you might just find the little boy to be very interesting I know I do. _

_Love _

_Count D_

_P.S. This letter is also an international port key timed to activate an hour from now. Don't be late. _

With another sign he slips the letter and envelope onto the desk behind him, then bends down to address Higgles as gently as he could, "Tell your master I will see him and his friend within the next hour." Higgles then gives a shaky nod towards Hadraniel before disappearing with a pop, leaving Hadraniel staring at the suddenly empty space in front of him.

-America, San Francisco~ Chinatown-

An hour later, as the letter stated, the portkey activates and that's how Hadraniel finds himself standing outside an off-white building and a pair of cherry red coloured, Chinese style wooden doors. Above the doors is a dark brown tiled and gabled/hipped shaped roof mix that has a sweeping curvature design, which is normal reserved for temples and palaces or occasionally the homes of the wealthy, on the corners of said roof. Under the roof is a large clean cut wooden sign with the name 'Count D's pet shop' in Chinese on the front of it. Ignoring the bustling people behind him, Hadraniel strides through the double doors in front of him, then down some candle lit stairs and through another set of Chinese styled doubled doors.

Once he's standing in the shop he stops for a moment to admire the décor of the room which is designed in a traditional Chinese style, with beige walls mixing perfectly with the black-brown wood of the furniture and the dark red accessories e.g. sofa cushions, vases, paintings. Suddenly he could hear raised voices coming from behind the thick red curtain at the back of the shop, and by the sounds of it the owners of said voices are heading his way. Soon a tall and lightly tanned man of thirty with spiky shoulder length, golden blonde tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, storms through the curtain with his left hand in one of the pockets of his light blue jeans, while the other is holding the hand of a cute confused looking little boy of seven who, just like the man, has spiky golden blonde hair though short instead of long and ocean blue eyes.

"Scum! That's what you are Count, scum! And one way or the other I'll prove to everyone on the force that right I'm about this 'pet shop' being a cover. Drug dealing, white slavery, arms shipments, prostitution! I dare care what it is but mark my words Count I'll find out one of these days. And stop kidnapping Chris," The man shouts over his light blue jean jacket clad shoulder, his ocean blue eyes glaring heatedly at the third figure who starts to emerge from behind the red curtain. "Why would I kidnap your brother detective? Besides he comes here on his own so I don't need to kidnap him," Replies the Count calmly while ignoring the blonde man's accusations as if he hears them all the time and by the sounds of it he does. When the Count completely steps out from behind the curtain Hadraniel could finally put a name to the face, not that he needs to as he could recognize that name and soothing but slight mocking voice anywhere.

Hadraniel takes this opportunity to quickly look the Count, who he hasn't seen in years, over to see if anything has changed about the man and from what he could see nothing has. Said man is about '5, 8' in height and has a pale white skin tone with beautiful androgynous features, shoulder length straight raven black hair which is parted on the left side of his head causing it to cover the right side of his face. His long nails are painted dark purple that is the same colour of the lipstick he's wearing, and coincidently the same colour as his right eye while the other, though hidden for view, should be a silver tinted blue if Hadraniel remembers correctly. His changshan **(1) **(picture Lau from Kuroshitsuji) is a dark royal blue that's thickly outlined in black around the edges, while a thin line of silver is placed directly under the black to outline said colour as well as thickly outlining the edges of the sleeves.

Hadraniel is brought out of his observations by a shout of shocked surprise that seems to have come from the blonde man, who's now staring with wide eyes and mouth agape at an impassive looking Hadraniel standing in the doorway. "Hadraniel, darling! I'm so glad you came, "exclaims the Count happily as glides over to stand in front of Hadraniel with a genteel smile before continuing, "Come, come I want you to meet Detective Leon Orcot and his younger brother Chris." The two glide over to the other pair in the room and once in front of them Hadraniel holds out his hand towards Leon, "It's nice to meet you both. My name is Hadraniel as I'm sure you've heard and I'm also the Count's nephew." Of course as soon as this is said, Leon immediately breaks out of his shocked daze to glare angrily at the men before him, _"Great another whack job I'll have to keep an eye on."_ Leon thinks as he ignores the hand in front of him and storms out the shop, pulling his confused and slightly curious brother out behind him.

For the next few seconds they both silently stand and stare at the entrance of the shop in bewilderment, and it's only when Hadraniel turns to stare at the Count with a raised eyebrow that the silence is broken, _"he's a work in progress. Now let's have some tea while we talk. I hope you still drink __oolong tea because it would be a shame to waste tea that's of such a high grade, especially since it's such a hard item to come by in this country. "_ The Count utters carelessly with a small shrug of his slender shoulders, the beautiful and rather soothing language of China flowing from his painted lips seamlessly. _"Monkey picked,"_ asks Hadraniel as he follows the Count through the curtain and into the back of the shop while trying to keep the delight, that always seems to bubble up within him whenever he has a chance to drink his uncle's monkey picked oolong tea, out of his voice, though judging by the small amused smile on the Count's face he failed in his attempt to keep it hidden not that he minded.

….

**Sorry about this but it has to be done just in case I offended someone!** I know nothing about the culture in china so anything you're reading in this story that is in anyway related to china, I have researched about by reading books and/or using the search engines google and Bing.

…..

Ten minutes later has them both drinking freshly made tea out of blue china cups as they sit on an early Chinese themed, two seated victorian, upholstered red sofa in what the Count has dubbed as the 'tea room'. The scent of orchids that's flowing from the tea surrounds the room causing a satisfied sigh to escape from Hadraniel's pale rose coloured lips; draining the last of the tea from his cup he looks over to his left at the Count, who's sitting beside him with his eyes shut seemingly basking in the aroma permitting from the teacup in his hands, from the corner of his eyes before coughing slightly to gain the Count's attention after setting his cup down on the also Chinese themed, victorian coffee table in front of him. "_Count…Uncle I need your help. I need you to make a child golem, a blood golem."_

A suffocating silence swiftly fills the room as the count momentarily freezes in his seat unable to keep the disbelief and shock from appearing on his face; shoulders tense and face expressionless the count gently places his cup upon the coffee table before turning his body slightly to the right to face his nephew. After a few seconds of simply staring into Hadraniel's emerald eyes the count gives a resigned sigh as he gracefully stands up, makes his way around the coffee table and towards the main entrance of the room, only stopping to look behind him and gesture with a nod of his head for Hadraniel to follow him as he leaves said room. _"I won't try to change your mind because you can be just as stubborn as your father was once you've set your sights on something you want, so I'm going to trust you know what you're doing and of the consequences should this fail," _comments the count idly as they stop in front of a heavy red velvet curtain once they reach the end of the hallway. With a slight puckering of his brow the count pushes the curtain aside revealing a dark wooden door that's securely bolted and padlocked shut; sighing inaudibly he pulls out a key from inside the right sleeve of his changshan and unlocks the padlock that's keeping the bolt closed, then once the padlock is removed he pulls the heavy metal bolt to the side with a grunt before pushing open the wooden door and gesturing with a wave of his hand for Hadraniel to go through first.

A long stone staircase, one short corridor and another, albeit short, stone staircase later finds the pair entering a large circular shaped room. Five thick stone pillars that reach from floor to ceiling are placed around the room in the shape of a pentagon with a pillar that's depicting the top of the pentagon facing the stairs. While upon the walls behind the pillars hang seven long, thick and wide satin drapes, quite similar in size and shape to those you would see in the theatre, of Egyptian blue lined with gold, and in the middle of each drape is a tall ornate black candelabra that's holding six lit ivory candles. As soon as the pair steps into the room Hadraniel stops to take a moment to admire the beautifully simplistic yet medieval decor of the room, only to then have his attention be stolen by the sound of light crackling coming from somewhere within said room. There in the middle of the room is his uncle crouching besides a freshly lit log fire, think of a camp fire, and atop the slowly burning fire is a large dusty black coloured cauldron.

"_Higgles!" _Calls the count as he gracefully straightens himself from his crouching position, and it's almost instantaneously, with a rather inaudible pop, that the elf known as Higgles appears in the room in front of a now standing count. _"Higgles I want you to get me the cherry wood box that's in my room and bring it to me. Once you've done that I then want you to get the clay I made yesterday and put half of it in the cauldron behind me." _With a sharp snap of Higgles' long bony fingers half the cauldron is suddenly filled with a brown-grey coloured clay, and then immediately after he had done that the elf disappears only to reappear seconds later carrying a small box, similar in size to that of a jewellery box, which has two golden oriental roaring tigers intertwined together engraved onto the lid of said box.

Hadraniel raises his right eyebrow questioningly at his uncle, who seemingly ignores the gesture to open the box, as he walks over to stand beside said man. _"Be careful not to disturb the pentagram and candles that are on the floor on your way over here," _the count announces absentmindedly to his nephew causing Hadraniel to stop and look down to the floor. An inch or 2 away from where he's standing is a 5 pointed star drawn in light grey chalk, which the cauldron sits in the middle of, and placed upon each one of the 5 ends of the star, going from right to left in a circle, is a lit coloured candle. At the top of the star sits a white candle that represents the spirit while next to that one is a blue candle that represents water, which is then followed by a red candle that represents fire, a green candle that represent earth and a pale yellow candle that represents air.

With one last look at the pentagram Hadraniel carefully makes his way over to his uncle, and once he's standing beside the man he curiously peers into the box his uncle is holding. Packed inside are hundreds of clear crystal and labelled vials and from what he can see all the vials are separated into three sections. In one section all the vials are filled with what looks to be like skin cells while the vials in another section are filled with different coloured strands of hair and lastly the vials in the slightly larger section are filled with a thick dark red substance_. "I hope he's aware that he can be arrested if they find out he has a box filled with other people's blood,"_ Hadraniel thinks to himself as he picks up a vial filled with blood and begins to inspect it.

"_How long will the whole process take?"_ Hadraniel enquires as he slips the vial back into the box, _"It'll be finished by no later than elven or twelve o'clock tonight and that's if we don't come across any complications. If we do run into some then it'll be finished by tomorrow morning at the earliest."_ The count replies as he takes out three vials from the box before carefully holding out the, now closed, box towards Hadraniel. Taking the subtle hint Hadraniel takes the box from his uncle, who gives him a slight smile of thanks in return, and then watches as his uncle takes out his wand, which he soon has pointed at cauldron, and whispers the spell 'aguamenti' filling the rest of the cauldron with water that's shooting lightly from the tip of said wand.

The next ten minutes concise of waiting for the water to simmer and stirring the water and clay together to soften the clay; deeming the mixture ready the count empties two of the vials, one filled with hair and the other skin cells, into the cauldron, before once again stirring the watery clay and newly added ingredients together. Twenty minutes later then has smoke swelling up and almost over the rim of the cauldron which is when the count finally decides to add the binding ingredient, the vial of blood, into the clay mixture. It's only seconds after the blood is absorbed into the, now mud-like, clay that the smoke suddenly turns a violent red as it starts billowing over the rim of the cauldron, and down the sides till it reaches the dark grey stone floor.

When the smoke touches the floor and begins to surround the bottom of the cauldron, it slowly starts to darken into a deep burnt red until it looks to be almost black in colour; noticing its change in colour the count once again takes out his wand to point it at the cauldron, and with the mumbled spell 'locomotor cauldron' lifts the cauldron into the air before placing it down on the ground outside the pentagram and cancelling the spell. _"And now we wait for it to settle which should only take an hour or so," _Comments the count absentmindedly as he turns to the still burning log fire which he then vanishes with a flick of his wrist and the rather simple spell 'evanesco'.

\- End of part 4 –

**A/N: **To be honest everyone if you think this chapter is rather boring and a load of crap then you're not the only ones coz I do too. I don't know how many times I've re-written this chapter because I was never satisfied with what I wrote, but it's got to the point where I thought 'screw it I've spent too long on it' and as you can see I've uploaded what I have (the chapter is finished even if it doesn't seem like it!). So even if it's boring then I can only apologise to you all, and hope you all like enough to read it all the way through.

**(1)** In traditional Chinese dress a changshanis the male equivalent of the women's cheongsam. It is also known as a changpao or dagua.

**Spells**

. Aguamenti: Produces a fountain or jet of water from the wand tip.

. Locomotor: The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed. The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster.

. Evanesco: Vanishes the target; the best description of what happens to it is that it goes "into non-being, which is to say, everything".


	8. AN Please read

_**A/N**_

Hiya everyone sorry this is not an update but i just wanted to inform you guys, that i will hopefully be putting up another story soon that i've been writing in hopes of getting rid of my writers block. The story is a harry potter/naruto fic.


End file.
